A new leaf
by Gamr13
Summary: Alan, A multi-personality kid who is moving schools from being hated in his old school makes new friends who help him along a journey of confusion for Alan and through dark times as Alan finds out things he shouldn't have known. Read as his whole life unfolds and reveals hidden truth about who he really is and what he is to become.
1. INTRO

An introduction to 'A new leaf' by Gamr13.

'A new leaf' is my new Fan Fiction I will be working on, containing Alan from Klonoa's Travels. This Fan Fiction is a mystery and alternate to Klonoa's Travels, It starts with Alan being a Bi-Polar kid living a complete life of his own in his fantasy world with split personalities, one being violent and the other being loving, shy, calm and friendly.

How will this differ from Klonoa's Travels? Well, Some names from Klonoa's Travels will be in *Possibly a big role* In 'A new leaf' such as James, Who we know as a brown hedgehog, a.k.a Sonic's brother in Klonoa's travels, and Nicole, etc.

Alan informs his best friend James where he is moving schools to, this will not affect their friendship as they live on the same road. What awaits Alan in this new Fan Fiction and why is it a Fan Fiction? Well, What awaits Alan is up for me to decide and you to find out. As to why this is a Fan Fiction, I got this idea from editing Supersonic1212's Fan Fiction of James from Klonoa's Travels, in which I left my own little note at the end of it.

So, to you Supersonic1212 a big shout out and I wish you well with your new Fan Fiction, not that this text means much as I see you five days a week and for the weekends on our Skype chat, anyway, back on topic. There will be romance in this between characters, however whom is not yet decided. Characters and names are being created and the first chapter to this Fan Fiction shall be released to the public on Sunday this week, if all goes to plan, if not then next Wednesday.

I am not using this as an excuse to leave the Klonoa's Travels scene, nope, instead I am leaving Klonoa's Travels to Supersonic1212, yes, he will be taking control of it from now on as the group head to the Soul Society (Bleach, Anime show) and I will be focusing on this for now!

If you're reading this as well as Klonoa's Travels, Every person who reads my Fan Fictions is not just a mere few pixels on a screen displaying a number, no, each and every number to me is very special, hater or not, I take haters and their comments and use them to improve on something I failed to do or create that experience that person likes and wanted.

Unlike Klonoa's Travels I plan to keep the language toned down a major amount as I felt the language was over used and really didn't suit the context of the story at a specific time, not going to give spoilers to those of you who haven't yet read the Fan Fiction, read it here:  ~gamr13 and click 'Klonoa's Travels'.

-Last edit: 03 April 2014


	2. UPDATE

So here we are, Another update on A New Leaf, I am currently working on artwork for a proper cover to it and some more specific details and contact information.

First off, This is a COMMUNITY effort, Granted we don't have enough support for this but I am still working out things without it clashing with stuff I have written in Klonoa's Travels, I'm thinking maybe of a story where the events in K.T didn't even occur, like an alternate universe/world, however all the charcters still remain and personalities the same. So bascially, A new story with all the characters from Klonoa's Travels BUT in this story with another tale to tell if Klonoa's Travels never happened...Or at leased the events, such as world travelling or death scenes, I plan to be more descriptive with this and not just be like *He turned around* but instead *He turned around facing [...] looking into her eyes and saying softly "..." to her*, Not as dramatic, but I'm sure you get the hint, I'm trying to expand my descriptions and I hope I can do that with this and of course Klonoa's Travels as I feel is really requires a re-write immediately...I just haven't got time to, But y'know what? Summer's on the horizon, As soon as it gets there I will be typing my ass off bringing some good content and non-half arsed shit like I do, which I do regret entirely.

So, Like I said above, this is a community based tale, So, Unlike most Fan fictions, This can ensure that there is content people like, I know in my previous update I said "That's for me to decide and you to find out." I cannot say how wrong it was of me to say that, I had the idea in my head for a community based story since the 1st of April and damn I was tired at 1:00 a.m typing that update. So, Contact details are listed below:

-Skype: gamr13

-Kik: SRG15 OR gamr12

-PSN: gamr12

-Steam: gamr13

-PS Vita: d-fend

-WiiU: gamr13

**Yes, Some are Gamr12 and some Gamr13, Just in case you thought it was a typo**


End file.
